Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 136
Duel Recap *Seto Summons Ryu-Kishin Powered and Sets two cards. *Joey Summons Gearfried the Iron Knight and attacks, but Seto activates his facedown cards, Shrink and Crush Card. First, Shrink cuts Ryu-Kishin Powered's ATK in half to 800. Gearfried destroys it and reduce Seto's Life Points to 3000, but this allows Seto to use his Crush Card, destroying every monster in Joey's hand, field, and Deck with 1500 ATK or more. *Seto Summons La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp and attacks Joey directly, dropping his Life Points to 2200. *Joey Summons Swordsman of Landstar and activates Graceful Dice. He rolls a 4, raising his Swordsman's ATK to 2000. It destroys La Jinn and cuts Seto's Life Points to 2800. *Seto Summons Blade Knight and destroys Swordsman of Landstar, reducing Joey's Life Points to 1100. He Sets a card. *Joey Summons Little-Winguard and activates Legendary Sword, raising its ATK and DEF by 300, but Seto activates Absorb Spell, switching the Legendary Sword to his Blade Knight, giving it 1900 ATK. Joey Sets a card. *Seto activates Enemy Controller, paying 1000 Life Points to take control of Little-Winguard. He then activates Cost Down, discarding a card from his hand to downgrade the Level of every monster in his hand by 2. He Tributes Little-Winguard to Summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He attacks Joey, but Joey activates Scapegoat and 1 Sheep Token is destroy. Seto then sends Blade Knight to destroy another Sheep Token. Since Seto has no cards left in his hand, Blade Knight's ATK rises to 2300. *Joey Summons Battle Warrior in Defense Position and Sets a card. *Seto activates Card of Demise to draw 5 cards. He Summons Kaiser Sea Horse and then sends his monsters to destroys all of Joey's monsters. *Joey activates Pot of Greed to draw two cards. He then activates Graverobber to take Enemy Controller from Seto's Graveyard. He pays 1000 Life Points to destroy Seto's Blue-Eyes, then uses Monster Reborn to Special Summon it to his side of the field. He destroys Seto's Blade Knight, dropping his Life Points to 700. He then Summons Hayabusa Knight in Defense Position and Sets a card. *Seto Tributes Kaiser Sea Horse to Summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He attacks Joey's dragon, destroying both of them. Then he activates Monster Reborn to Special Summon it to his side of the field. *Joey Summons Baby Dragon in Defense Position. *Seto activates Stop Defense to switch Hayabusa Knight into Attack Position. He attacks, but Joey activates Nutrient Z, increasing his Life Points by 4000 before Battle Damage. Now he has 2100. Seto sets a card. *Joey Summons Time Wizard and succeeds in its effect. Baby Dragon becomes Thousand Dragon with 2400 ATK. However, Seto activated Interdimensional Matter Transporter, removing Blue-Eyes White Dragon from the game before Time Wizard could affect it. *Seto activates Thunder Dragon's effect, discarding it to add two more Thunder Dragons to his hand. He then activates Polymerization, sending them to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon. He then activates Quick Attack, allowing it to attack this turn. It destroys Thousand Dragon, dropping Joey's Life Points to 1700. Blue-Eyes then attacks him directly, wiping him out. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Episodes